My Goodbye
by mzhiwatari
Summary: After a painful goodbye to her boyfriend. Reeni decides that she's gunna teach him a lesson. but what happens when she falls for the one she's using as bait? TalaxReenixKai
1. Default Chapter

My Goodbye

Reeni hummed a song as she walked down the sidewalk towards her school, her navy hair rippling slightly in the wind. The reason she was so happy today was because it was her anniversary today. She and her boyfriend had been going out for 6 months now and tonight, they were planning to go to dinner, or at least, she was planning to invite him. She reached inside her pocket and lightly touched the wrapped object in her hands, as if to check if it was still there, and smiled, she has picked this present specially, made just for her special someone. Upon entering her school, Reeni couldn't wait until to see her boyfriend. Oh right, you must all be wondering who her boyfriend is? Blue hair, spiked, auburn eyes. Get the picture? Let me put it this way. Kai Hiwatari.

Reeni walked down the hall happily then groaned when she remembered that she had history today first period. She didn't like history, not because she didn't like learning, it was just because her brain couldn't take the lectures that her teacher gives. Usually by the time her teacher was 10 minutes into the lesson, she would be falling asleep or daydreaming.

Opening her locker and putting her stuff inside, she spotted her friends Ray and Max. she waved and they came over.

'hey guys! Hows it going? Listen, have you seen kai?' she asked.

'er…' Max glanced at Ray, '..nooo….'

'yeah right. you're a bad liar, Maxie.' She laughed and the blonde boy grinned sheepishly.

'well?' she asked again, closing her locker door and turning around to face the two boys, she put her hands on her hips and waited.

'well…yeah, we've seen him.' Ray said finally.

There was another pause.

'the next part would be the location.' Reeni said.

'uh….'

'somewhere downstairs!' Max said quickly.

'oh. Okay then. thanks though.' She left them and hurried down the stairs. Turning a corner, she looked each way to see if she could see Kai before deciding where to go. Having no luck, she just took a right and walked towards the doors that lead to the fields outside. Stepping into the cloudy air, Reeni wondered if she should just wait until homeroom to give him the present. Nah, she couldn't wait that long.

Then she heard a little noise from the back of the school, which was just around the corner. Walking slowly towards the source, she saw the trees at the back rustle and she approached slowly, but before she could reach her destination, two people came into view.

It was a brunette Reeni knew as Frances. But what made her open her mouth in surprise was that someone had their arm around her shoulder, she followed that arm to the person beside her. She saw the familiar blue hair, proud stride and the wide smirk……….it was Kai.

They both looked like they just got out of bed in the morning. His hair was ruffled up and her clothes were rustled and she was now straightening them while giggling at Kai.

Anger welled up from deep inside her and exploded into her heart. She turned around and ran back inside the school, but just before she did, the second before, Reeni's eyes locked on with Kai's and she knew he had seen her, but she didn't care and ran on, passing by Ray and Max and ignored their worried faces and questions of "whats wrong".

Kai's eyes widened, Reeni turned around sharply and took off around the corner. Forgetting everything around him, he took off after her, the only thing on his mind was to catch up to her. As he burst into the school, he spotted her down the hall just before the girl turned a corner again, out into the school's front courtyard. Just as he, too, ran through the front doors, thunder crashed, lightning flashed and it started to rain.

The cold droplets of water pounded onto him and soaked into his skin, chilling him to the bone, but he didn't care and plowed on through the rain, on the trail of the girl he loved.

Hearing a scream of frustration somewhere close by, he slowed down and looked around. There was a figure sitting on the ground, soaking wet. Her clothes and hair were weighed down by the rain. Reeni let of another scream of frustration and her shoulders shaked as she started to sob into her hands. Then she lower her hands and yelled into the sky.

'why?? Why do you do this to me!? What have I ever done to make me deserve this!!?'

'Reeni…' kai reached out and touched her lightly on the shoulder. She turned her head to look at him and her eyes widened, she scrambled up and took a step back.

'what are you doing here?' she asked.

'To see if you're okay.' He replied. 'you ran out awfully fast.'

anger erupted inside her again, she had just seen him with another girl, particularly someone she despised, and he was standing here, talking like he never saw her catch him in his wrong-doing.

'too see if I'm okay?? Do you really think im okay!?' she yelled, but somehow her anger didn't last this time, she started to cry again, sobs raking her body.

Kai's heart clenched horribly at the sight of the girl, it squeezed so tight it hurt. It was killing him to see her like this, he knew he had made a big mistake, but he didn't mean it, he was just having some fun, and he knew he shouldn't have done it.He had never loved any other girls since he met Reeni, he didn't need to, the bluenette was the only thing he resented losing. His love for her ran deeper than any other, it reached down from the top to the bottom of his heart and it had sparked something special between them. He hoped she wasn't going to leave him, well, even if she did, he knew it was his fault.

'Reeni?' he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

As her sobs slowly ceased, Reeni realized that she was in his arms, this was how she hoped to spend this day but now, she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to allow it. what she saw had broke her heart in half and there was no mending it. she slowly back out of his arms, reluctantly.

'why, Kai?' she asked.

'Reeni, I…She.. We were just-'

' let me guess, 'talking'? this is the typical things that guys do, why can't they ever just stay honest and true to their friends or that special someone?? When I first met you, I thought you were different from the others. And I never thought you would like me or even accept me as a friend, but when you did, it created something special between us.....…or at least that's what I used to think.' She said, her voice layered with emotions, anguish, disbelievement, sadness.

'no, Reeni, please don't. I love you. Please don't leave me.' He said, his worst fear coming true. He took her hand in his and fought back the urge to take her into his arms in case she pushed him away. 'i'll make it up to you, I don't care how, just as long it will get you back.'

'how can you??' she cried in desperation. 'when you don't even know what day it is!?'

his silence was all she needed. Taking her hand our of his grasp, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box and placed it in the palm of his hand.

'it's March 14th!' with that, she whipped around walked away, suddenly she turned around and said, 'in case your wondering, that's our 6-month anniversary.' She didn't sound angry, instead, her voice broke and tears once again spilled out of her sea green eyes and splashed down onto her clothes, mixing with the rain and becoming one thing over her aching heart. She turned and dissappeared into the pouring rain.

Opening the box with shaking hands, kai took out the thing nestled inside. it was a chain necklace, with their names, intwined, engraved on a small heart and a ruby was set into it. a ruby…his favourite stone, the stone which represented the month in which he was born.

He held the necklace against his bleeding heart and just let the tears fall freely…


	2. chapter 2

Running through the rain, Reeni fought back the tears that were threatening to fall again. she stil couldn't believe the fact that he would do this to her. Carrying on through the wet weather, she trudged back home and started to sulk for the remainder of this sorry day.

* * *

Kai sighed again, for the umpteenth time and walked slowly back to the school, hands in his pockets, clutching the small chain, running his fingers across the engraving over and over.

Upon entering the school, he was hailed by the girl, Frances, who he had been caught with.

'Kai! Honey!' she simpered.

'get away from me.' The bluenette hissed.

The blonde looked surprised. 'b-but….i thought…'

'well you're wrong.' He snapped, cutting her off before she could finish whining.

The girl turned on her heels and marched away angrily.

Minutes later, ray and max hurried up to him.

'kai!' the chinese boy called. 'did Reeni find you?…….and why are you all wet?'

'she found me alright!' he said, getting angry.

'oh…..'

'I know, I know, it's my fault. But how can I be so stupid as to forget what day it was today?' kai continued, his voice rising.

'its okay, man. I mean, you can try and make her forgive you…that is, if you still want to..' max said softly

nodding, the bluenette swept past them as the bell rang and walked into his homeroom. Not bothering to greet his teacher and friends, he walked straight past them and seated himself in the chair at the very back.

Calling for attention, the teacher stood at the front. And beside him was a boy, spiky red hair, turquoise blue eyes. He was muscular and lean and showed a sign of definate maleness, not much different than kai himself.

'I would like you to meet our new student. Who has transferred here from Russia. Would you like to tell the class your name?' he asked the boy beside him.

'Tala.' Was the short response.

'tala……?

'valkov.'

'ah, welcome mr. Valkov. If you could just take a seat beside mr. Hiwatari there.' The teacher gestured to kai in the back. Nodding, the redhead proceeded down the aisle. Few girls leaned in and giggle to themselves or each other.

'names tala valkov. What about yours?' he asked as he sat down beside kai.

'kai hiwatari.' He answered, starting to like the boy.

'cool.'

* * *

The next day, kai looked around the halls for any sign of Reeni.

'what, or who are you looking for?' tala asked from beside him. In one day, the two had become good friends.

'just a friend of mine.' He answered shortly.

As the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the day, they walked into their class and seating themselves at the back again.

10 minutes into the lesson, the opened and Reeni walked in. kai's heart skipped a beat.

'sorry im late, sensei.' She apologized.

'that's ok, just try and be on time next time.' He said to the girl, sensing something had been amiss. Looking around the classroom, he continued. 'I gave your usual seat to our new student, maybe you could find a new seat? Or would you like your old one back?'

'no im perfectly fine with a new seat.' She said, smirking inwardly.

There was only one available seat in the class, and it was in front of Tala. Oh well, she had to make do with it so far.

* * *

Reeni's POV.

If I have my way, I would've chosen a seat far away from that blue-haired guy. Oh well, guess it's only for today. Say…..whos that new guy? And…er…why is he looking at me like that?..

* * *

Tala's POV

Woah……

One word: hot.

I smirked, now here's someone I can really introduce myself to. Who knows, it could turn into something more.

* * *

Normal POV

Tala smirked as Reeni drew near, his eyes flickered up and down her figure. Kai's eyes narrowed. He didn't like his almost-best friend to start drooling over Reeni. But right now, he couldn't do anything about it, she wasn't his anymore.

'man.' Tala whispered to him. 'that's one helluva girl.'

Putting a grin on his face, he nodded with approval.

'hey there.' Tala greeted the girl as she sat down.

'hey' she replied.

'im-'

'tala, I heard.' She said, turning around slightly to look at him.

'oh cool. Have you met kai here?' he asked.

'yes I have actually.' She said coolly. Kai winced.

'oh I see…hey listen you doing anything today after school? If not, we, or I could take you to some place.' Tala suggested.

'and where would that be?' she asked.

'anywhere you wanna go.' He replied, smirking.

'you would actually do that for me?' she asked, raising her eyebrows.

'i'd a lot of things for you, babe.' He answered coyly.

Reeni smirked, noticing the strained look on Kai's face.

'we'll see.' She said and turned back. Maybe getting over kai wasn't going to be impossible, like she thought it would. She could tell Tala wasn't a player, just a boy who just likes to have girls by his side, adoring him. But not at once. she had to admit, he _was_ cute…well, if not cute, then quite hot. But just because she thought that, doesn't mean she would go out with him. Hell, she even thought Johnny was good looking, but she probably wouldn't want to go out with him. Then a idea popped into her head. wanting to test kai's faith and heart, she decided that shes going to take this opportunity. She'd going to teach a certain bluenette the meaning of jealousy.


	3. Confused Kiss

Chapter 3: confused kiss.

'dude, that's seriously one hot babe.' Tala said, which seemed like the 15th time, to kai.

'yeah I realize that.' kai answered darkly.

'what's gotten into you? You're all..moody and stuff.' Tala said, looking at his friend.

The bluenette shurgged. Tala grinned.

'I know what'll cheer you up. I've invited a few girls to hang with us after school. I think that's them there.' The redhead pointed down the hall. Kai followed his out-stretched hand and spotted two girls. One had black hair with light brown streaks, it reached about mid-back and was up in a ponytail. Kai's heart skipped a beat yet again as he saw who the other girl was. It was Reeni.

'hey tala, hey kai.' The brunette, whose name was Adriena, greeted them.

'who's this then?' tala asked, looking at the boy beside Adriena, who had his arm around her waist.

'oh, this is Johnny Mcgregor, my boyfriend.' She replied.

'cool, coming along?' the redhead asked.

Johnny nodded and grinned, nodding his head towards his girlfriend. Tala gave a knowing smile. Meanwhile, Kai was trying to look at anything but Reeni. Yet he could feel her near and he shifted awkwardly. Reeni smirked slightly, this was going to be fun.

'so, Reeni, where do you want to go? I did say I was going to take you anywhere you want.' Tala said, turning his attention towards the girl.

'what if I said I wanted to go to the moon?' she replied.

'well, i…er….' Tala scratched the back of his head. the girls laughed.

'I was just kidding, don't sweat it.' Miko said. Then added. 'Adriena and I were planning to go for a spin.'

'sure, we'll go.' Tala agreed. 'oh and Kai has a wicked black Ferari.'

'I know.' Reeni answered lightly. 'seen it before.'

'yeah but Reeni has a wicked black viper.' Johnny shot back, grinning.

Tala smirked. 'and I get first dibs for riding in it.'

'who said I was going to let you ride in it?' Renni said, raising her eyebrows.

Tala stopped in surprise and caused Kai to bump into him.

'watch it.' the bluenette growled.

'sorry kai. Say what? Come on, Reeni, you're kidding me right?' tala said quickly.

Then Johnny started laughing. 'I know you've just met Reeni, Tala, but I thought you would know by now she's either sarcastic, kidding or joking, she's never serious.'

'hey im serious…sometimes, well, most of the time.' The bluenette argued.

'yeah and pigs can fly.' Adriena said, rolling her eyes.

'guys!' she protested as they began laughing.

They walked out of the school and towards the parking lot. And there the two cars were, not too far from each other. Kai, a sharp black Ferari with red racing stripes, Reeni's on the other hand, was a sleek black Viper, blue flames ran along the bottom of the car.

'take your pick.' Kai said, gesturing to Tala, Adriena and Johnny to choose a car to ride in. the threesome immediately split up. Adriena and Johnny headed towards Kai's car while Tala slid into the front seat of Reeni's

'some friends you are.' The girl said to her two friends.

'well, we've never rode in kai's car before, you must admit, it is nice, plus, we've rode in your car a lot of times.' Adriena answered, while her eyes scanned over the car.

Reeni shrugged and got into her own vehicle. She pressed down on the accelerator and they shot forward towards the exit of the parking lot.

'hey! Reeni Kiwatashi get back here!' she heard Adriena yell.

'that's what you get for riding in hiwatari's car instead of mine.' She yelled back. 'see ya later.'

She sped down the street and soon, the other three were out of sight.

'racer?' Tala asked.

'sometimes.' She answered.

'ah, I never knew. This is interesting. Maybe we could have a race some day.' The redhead said, leaning back onto the seat.

'naw its okay, I already know im going to beat ya.' She smirked.

'yeah right, little girl.'

'little girl?' she asked, incredelous. 'excuse me?'

'yeah, you heard me right, Reeni, little girl. You are my little girl.' He answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

'very funny, valkov.' She scowled.

There was a moment's silence.

'hey, I know this place where you can see the view of the lake, and thick trees surround it so not a lot people know about it. the sight is just amazing. You have to see it.' Reeni said.

'sure, let's go, maybe by the time we go back, kai and the others will be at home doing their curfew.' Tala replied.

Reeni laughed at the joke. Her voice was music to tala's ears. It tinkled melodiously and swirled with the wind. Tala was caught staring at her, unable to turn his eyes away.

'um…we're here.' Reeni said, she had noticed him staring but decided not to say anything. They pulled into a small space surrounded by trees ahead of them. A light breeze blew, making the leaves rustle and dance.

Stepping out of the car, Reeni breathed in and out the fresh air.

'well? Are you going to come? Or do I have to open the door for you?' she said sarcastically to the redhead.

'oh. Right.' he hastily quickly got out and joined her, walking through the green tunnel of leaves. The sight at the end made him gape. The lake wasn't too big, and not too small, but it was round and smooth, the water rippled slightly at the evening winds. But the amazing thing was that near sunset the lake reflected the beautiful, well, sunset.

'isnt it beautiful?' reeni breathed.

'ill say.' Tala replied, except he was looking at the girl and not what she was trying to show him. Before he could turn away, Reeni turned around and their eyes locked. A smile tugged at her lips. And poor Tala was caught staring at them.

* * *

_Tala's POV_

I wonder what it's like to kiss those lips?….argh there I go again, im only suppose to be playing around and having fun. Not falling in love with a goddess! …………………..did I just call her a 'goddess'? oh man, I have it bad….

* * *

_Normal POV_

'tala?' Reeni asked, waving her hands in front of his face. 'are you there?'

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Reeni gave a sharp intake of breath. Then the redhead closed the gap between them. As she felt his soft lips on hers, she stiffed but slowly realxed as he took her lips possessively. Tala pressed her against him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers in his hair. He sank his teeth into her bottom lip and she gasped. Taking this opportunity, he slip his tongue past her lips and into her mouth, drawing a moan from the girl. Suddenly he felt a small sting and he withdrew. Reeni smirked and bared her canine teeth teasingly. He scowled.

'not nice, babe.'

'babe?' she raised her eyebrows again, which seemed like the 3rd time today.

'what?' tala smiled innocently.

It was her turn to scowl.

* * *

_Reeni's POV_

What's happening? Im not supposed to be affected by that kiss……. Im only trying to get hiwatart, not falling love with a irresistable hottie. Woah…wait! 'irresistable'? 'hottie'? I must be losing it….

* * *

_Normal POV_

'come on, let's go back.' She said. She took tala's arm, which was still wound around her waist and led him back towards the car.

The night was cool as they drove back in silence.

'see you tomorrow then.' tala said as he got out in front of his house. 'I hope.' He added.

'put it under your pillow and sleep on it.' Reeni replied and with a wave, drove off into the night.


	4. New Characters and Plans for the Night

BEEP!

THUD!

'OWWW!'

next morning, Reeni had woken in the most unpleasant way. Her alarm had sounded which resulted her fall off the bed.

'honey! You're going to be late!' her mom called and entered her room. She stopped when she spotted her daughter sitting on the floor, rubbing her head.

'what happened?'

'don't ask…' Reeni muttered.

'okaaaaay……anyways, you have 10 minutes to get ready.' She informed the girl.

'WHAT!'

* * *

Reeni ran out of the house and hopped into her car, starting it up, she sped out of the driveway and headed towards school. When she got their, she had 5 minutes to spare. Heaving her bag out of the car, she walked up the courtyard and entered the school. Bumping to a lot of people in the hall, on her way to her locker, Reeni cursed her alarm clock, having to wake her up so late, then again, she thought, she probably didn't set it right last night. Finally reaching her locker, she spun the lock to its coordinates and tugged at the door. Nothing happened.

'argh come on!' she yelled.

Suddenly a fist slammed into her locker door and it popped open. She turned in surprise and met a pair of turquoise eyes and smirking lips.

'oh. It's you.' She said.

'you don't sound too happy to see me.' The boy replied.

'you know Tala, frankly I'm not too happy with you making a dent in my locker.' She replied, picking up her bag and shoving it inside the locker compartment.

'at least I can open it.' the redhead retorted.

She closed the door with a bang and turned around to face the boy.

'oh yeah?' she challenged, 'well, nobody asked for your help.'

'at least people appreciate my help, unlike someone.' He shot back.

'you think I should appreciate a fist flying towards me? Barely missing my head if I may add.' She glared.

'oh please, do you honestly think you would've got that door open if I hadnt come along and decided to _help_.' he replied.

Reeni opened her mouth to continue arguing but a voice cut her off.

'would both of you just shut up?'

they turned around to see two girls and two guys. one of the boys had black spiky hair with a red streak in the middle and the other one was Johnny. one of the girls was Adriena and the other one had straight black hair, which reached about mid-back, with light blue streaks, it was her who had spoken.

'why do always interfere when im trying to fight for my right as a human being?' Reeni damanded.

'excuse me? Your right as a human being, more like your right as a single girl.' The girl replied.

there was a pause.

'I don't get it…' Reeni said.

They all sweatdropped.

'what Deseara meant is that you're flirting instead.' Adriena sighed.

'oh.' Reeni replied. 'well you can kiss my ass.'

'um…are you two friends?' Tala asked, looking from Deseara to Reeni.

'more than you ever know.' Johnny said, laughing.

'oh! I havent introduced you yet.' Reeni suddenly said.

'no shit, einstein.' Deseara muttered.

'I heard that!' the bluenette snapped.

'it was meant for you to hear!' Deseara shot back.

'guys! break it up already!' adriena said, exasparated.

'okay! Okay! I give up!' Reeni said, holding up her hands. 'anyways, guys this is Tala, and Tala, these are my friends. Adriena and Johnny you already know, and the other two is Deseara and Ozuma, her boyfriend.'

'nice to meet ya.' Tala said, holding out his hand.

Deseara took it, twisted it to a high-five position and slapped the redhead's palm.

'er…okay.'

'heys guys, wassup.'

Kai had suddenly come up to them.

'not bad, man, not bad at all.' Tala replied.

'so anyone up for a night at Illusia?' Ozuma asked the group. A chorus of cheers and agreements went up.

Illusia was the club they hang out at sometimes. They knew the some people that work their, and the girls would sometimes perform there.

'has anyone seen Miko? Or Ray? Or Max?' Reeni asked.

'I havent seen any of them since yesterday.' Johnny answered.

'oh. Oh well, ill go find them and tell them about tonight. And girls, come to my house at 6 so we can get ready.' With that, she walked away.

'we're going at 8, why do you need to go to Reeni's at 6 for?' Ozuma asked. The two girls looked at each other.

'um…it's a girl thing.' adriena replied and both of them ran off. The boys looked at each other, confused. Then they shrugged and headed towards homeroom, not knowing what was in sotre for them tonight.


	5. Is He Serious?

Chapter 5: Is he serious?

'okay, so is everyone set to go?' Deseara asked. They were at Reeni's house and the bluenette had just told them "the plan" for tonight.

'now I'm going to go over the details again. when we arrive at Illusia, go straight to the dance floor, and when the boys try to follow us, we go…um…let's say, for a drink, anything. My point is, just make them feel like your ignoring them. Then….well, you know what to do.' Deseara said.

'wow you love prep-talks don't you.' Miko said. She had shoulder-length navy hair with

thin light blue sreaks.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

'yes?' Reeni called.

'It's Ozuma.' The voice replied.

'oh that's my cue.' Deseara said. She got up and walked towards the door. Tonight, she

was wearing a short denim skirt, a dark blue tube top and dark blue ankle boots. She

disappeared through the door and moments later they heard the car drive away.

'hey I just thought of something,' Adriena said, after moments of silence. 'who's Kai

picking up?' she directed he question more towards Reeni.

The girl shrugged. 'I dunno, maybe he'll pick some bimbo off the streets.'

Suddenly there was knocking at the door, making them jump since it had been so quiet.

'who is it?' Reeni called again.

'Johnny, Ray and Max.' came the aswer.

'well, we'll see you there, nini.' Miko said and got up. She was wearing pale pink skirt,

pale pink tank top and a white jacket that says "I know you love me" in pink on the back,

and high heel sandals. She followed Adriena, who was wearing a white skirt that flowed

down to her knees and had ripples in the edge, white tube top that said "It's All about

me" in the front and white ankle boots that had fur along the top, and they both went out

the door. Now it was only Reeni left in her house. As she waited, her thoughts began to

drift to two certain boys. she never thought it would wind up this way, having fallen in

love with both of them. Woah woah woah…did she just admit falling in love with **_both_** of

them? She groaned mentally, this was going to be a long night.

Ding-dong!

'who is it?'

'it's Tala, and Kai, too.'

Oh crap……-sigh- why me?… 

'coming!' she called and got up from where she was sitting on the couch. Tonight, she

was wearing a short, black pleated skirt, a camo-patterned tube top and a black denim

jacket, along with black boots with white laces on the front.

Opening the door, she found herself face to face with a pair of turqouise eyes and

smirking lips

'do you always have to appear **right** in front of my face?' she told the redhead, ' it's

very unerving.'

'someone's looking hot tonight.' He replied.

'yeah yeah, save it.' she answered as she closed the door of her house. She glanced

beside her and found Kai staring at her. She raised her eyebrows as if to ask _what?_

The bluenette just shook his head and walked towards the car.

The drive to Illusia was silent. But as soon as they reached the club, music, laughing,

cheering could be heard from the inside. the threesome got out and walked in. as soon as

they did, music blasted into their ears and the crowd swept them into the fray.

'hey, wanna dance?' tala yelled over the music.

Reeni opened her mouth to agree but then stopped herself in time as she remembered "the

plan".

'Maybe later.' She yelled back and fought her way through the crowd to where her

friends were standing on the dance floor.

'you came with both Tala _and_ Kai?' Deseara asked her as she reached them.

'not even a little 'hi'?' she said and shook her head.

'hi. Now will you answer me?' the brunette said and stared at Reeni expectantly.

'yeah, I came with both of them. Hey,' she defended as Deseara raised her eyebrow,

'it's not like I asked for both of them to come, they just came together, you cant blame

them for being friends?'

'yeah, whatever you say.' Adriena grinned as Reeni glared at her. 'come on let's dance.'

* * *

'do they even remember we exist?' Johnny asked, pouting.

'just because they're not dancing with us right now, doesn't mean they don't know we're

here. Even though I'm not too sure about you.' Kai replied.

'very funny, kai, very funny' the redhead scowled.

'why don't we go and ask them, isnt that easier?' Ray said, as if it was the most obvious

thing in the world. There was a pause.

'hey yeah!' Johnny said, 'that makes sense!' The neko-jin just rolled his eyes.

And so, they made their way towards the four girls.

* * *

'incoming.' Miko said. They grinned, time for action.

Slipping off the dance floor, they made there way towards the drinks.

'okay, now's the time to assign your target.' Deseara said.

'but theres more of them than there is us.' Reeni said.

'then two of us have to take on two.' She replied.

'it's only obvious that Deseara take Ozuma and I take Johnny.' adriena said.

'i'll take Tala and Kai.' Reeni informed them.

'do you have a plan that doesn't involve what we're doing or are you going for revenge?'

Miko asked suspiciously.

'eh…a little bit of both.' The blunette answered.

'that's settled then and Miko you'll take Ray and Max.' Deseara said.

'good luck!' they chorused.

* * *

'they were just here seconds ago!' Tala said as he and the boys looked around the dance

floor, where the girls were nowhere to be seen.

'do you think they're ignoring us?' Max suggested.

'why would they do that though?' Ozuma said, frowning.

'maybe because you're here.' Johnny replied, smirking.

'ha…ha…ha.'

'you find that funny?'

'I was being sarcastic, Johnny!'

'hey look! There's Adriena.' Ray said, pointing to where th girl was sitting at the bar,

talking to some guy.

'that's my cue.' Johnny said and hurried over.

'well, that's one down, three more to go.' Max said, scanning the crowd for any signs of

the girls.

'you mean two down two to go.' Ozuma said as he spotted Deseara dancing in the middle

of the dance floor.

Now it was only Miko and Reeni left, and Tala, Kai, Ray and Max.

'so……who's going after who?' Ray asked.

'i'll take Reeni.' Tala and Kai said at the same time.

'then I'll take Miko.' Ray and Max said at the same time.

They looked at each other.

'meh, that'll work.' Kai said and they separated.

* * *

Adriena almost grinned, she saw Johnny and he was making his way over to her and he

was not looking very happy, maybe it was because she was talking to the bartender and

he was taking interest in her. This was just too easy.

'hey johnny.' she smiled at her boyfriend as he reached her.

'what are you doing?' he asked suspiciously.

'just chatting with Matthew here.' She said, gesturing to the guy behind her.

'that's nice.' Johnny said. 'let's go dance.'

Before she could reply, he took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

* * *

Deseara was focusing on how to make her plan work and so she didn't notice the figure

making its way towards her. Before she knew it, somone grabbed her hand and spun her

around.

'oh hi, Oz. You didn't have to scare me like that ya know.' She said, pretending to pout.

'well, that's what you get you get for running away from me.' He replied.

'who said I was running away from you?' she asked.

'I did.' He replied, smirking.

* * *

Miko looked around and spotted Ray and Max coming towards her. She had to grin, this was too perfect. Taking her time, she sipped her drink and slipped off the stool as the two boys got near.

'hey Miko!' Max called her and she turned around.

'yeah? Oh hey Max, Ray. Watcha up to?' she asked.

'wanna dance?' they asked.

'sure, let's go.'

* * *

Reeni almost had to laugh out loud. Everything was going to plan, everyone had found their targets and the games had begun. Now it was her turn. She sat at the bar calmly, watching everything go by. Then without warning, two hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet, the person prevented her from turning around.

Suddenly the DJ struck up a slow song and everyone started to pair up.

'we're going to dance.' A voice whispered in her ear. He led her onto the dance floor and let go of her. Reeni immediately turned around and found a grinning Tala.

'you could've just asked.' She muttered.

'what's the fun in that?' the redhead replied and held out his hands.

She took it, he placed her hands on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'having fun so far?' he smirked.

'don't be such a prick.' She retorted.

'whos a prick, im not a prick.' He said, continued smirking.

'you're a prick, because I say so.' She shot back.

'I never knew you like pricks.' He said slyly

'who says I like you?' she replied, raising her eyebrows.

'I do.'

'what makes you think just because you say so that its right?'

'this.' The redhead answered and pulled her close. Their faces were inches apart.

_No_, Reeni thought, _I cant let this happen, not again._

Tala pressed his lips agaisnt hers and once again, she found herself helpless to his touch. When she found that she could move again, she pushed him away, lightly. He looked her, confused.

'Tala,' she began. 'I know you chase after girls and flirt a lot, im your friend, I see these things, but why are you playing me?' something inside her just cracked. 'I am not someone you can come to when you cant find any amusement.'

He gaped at her, 'Reeni, why do you think im playing you? Im not!'

'you're telling me this now and yet you'll still be the player you are.' She replied.

'im just trying to make friends, Reeni! Why do you think im with you right now, if I am, as you say, a player wouldn't I be off somewhere with some slut?' he asked her.

'I just don't know what you're doing to me, Tala! we're not going out or anything but you just come and kiss me when you feel like it! twice!'

'because I love you!'

there was silence between them, Reeni stared at the redhead, wide-eyed, as he stood in front of her, silent as well.

'tala-'

'but if you don't love me, then you can just say so, instead of pretending to be nice!' he hissed.

'no, tala I-'

but it was too late, the redhead turned around and disappeared through the crowd.

_Oh shit…what have I done…I just lost the one I…………love……_

* * *

Don't worry, the next chapter they'll still be at the club and you'll find out what the girls did to the boys, whats happened between Reeni and Tala, so on.

a little poll:

In the end, who do you think Miko should go with?

a) Tala

b) Kai

c) Some new character

If you think c, could you suggest a character? Or an OC I can use?

Thx a bunch.


	6. Chapter 6

At this moment, Adriena and Deseara were dancing with Johnny and Ozuma, even if they wanted to stop, they couldn't, the two boys had them locked in an embrace and no matter how much they liked that, they needed to get on with their plan. Miko was standing a little ways off the dance floor with Ray and Max, the threesome was looking at each other awkwardly.

'how are we supposed to make this work?' Miko asked.

'um…I really don't know.' Max answered.

'there cant be three people slow dancing each other at the same time!'

'I know that, geez, man, calm down, just…just…figure something out.' Miko rubbed her fingers against her forehead. She had to admit, the music was throwing off her concentration and ability to think right. all that was in her mind was the images of her and Max dancing. Wait a second……….she was thinking of _that_? she shook her head slightly to clear the thoughts, this was looking to be a long night.

* * *

Kai walked around, not caring, when he spotted Reeni sitting the bar, head in her hands. He pushed through the crowd. 

'Hey, you okay?' he asked softly, sitting down beside her.

The girl lifted her head.

'…yeah.' She said quietly.

'what's wrong?' he pulled her hands away from her head. 'and don't say nothing, 'cause I know you're lying.'

'i….i….i don't know what to do anymore.' She finally said.

'what do you mean?'

'like…like…I don't…know..what to do about all this.'

'all what?' Kai was getting confused.

She looked at him and bit her lip.

'its about me isnt it?' he asked, studying her face for any kind of emotion. To his surprise, he found soft sadness and awe in her eyes, instead of the fiery anger he saw in the last week.

'okay, so it is.' He answered himself. 'then is there anything that I can do or would you prefer if I stayed away from you.'

'kai.' She spoke up. 'don't be like this….please…i….i..i need you!' she finally burst out, taking the boy by surprise again. Reeni slumped down in her seat, burying her face in her arms.

Kai sat there, still taken back. He had no idea about what she said. In the last week, he thought she hated his guts, yet, now she was telling him that she needed him.

'then I'll be there for you.' He finally said and pulled Reeni out of her moody position, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. The girl rested her head on his shoulders fought to hold back the tears.

* * *

'oh my god, wait be right back.' Miko said and pushed through the crowd, leaving Max and Ray confused. 

Weaving in and out through the dancing couples, Miko spotted Deseara and Adriena a little ways off.

'guys!' she called.

Both girls turned and saw her. When they pried their boyfriends off them and came over, they both looked quizzical.

'what?' Deseara asked.

'you will not believe this!' Miko said, dragging them by the arms to the edge of the dance floor near the bar. Making sure they were out of sight, she pointed at the people sitting at the drinks. The two girls followed her finger and mouths opened in surprise.

'oh my god.' Adriena breathed. 'are you seeing what I'm seeing?'

'I think so…..'

'but…why?' Miko asked.

'I think something happened between the three of them…' Deseara answered quietly.

'….. 'the three of them'…..?' the other two turned to her.

'I mean, Tala, Miko and Kai.' The bruenette replied impatiently. 'but that's not important, whats important is that we find out what it is.'

'but how are we supposed to do that when Reeni is like that? and in Kai's arms too.' Adriena said, putting her hands on her hips.

'we'll figure something out! Geez, don't always ask the quesitons, Adriena.'

'okay okay De! Let's all just think.'

* * *

'don't cry..' Kai murmured. 

'im not crying.' Reeni answered indignantly, her voice came out muffled by Kai's shirt.

'but you're going to.' The blue-haired answered.

'who says!' the girl demanded.

'um…I do? Duh.' Kai replied, rolling his eyes.

'well what you say is wrong!' she shot back.

'there you go.'

'huh?' she lifted her head and looked at him, confused.

'you're back to normal now, the bickering, demands-to-be-right, always talking back girl that I know.' He smirked.

'thanks Kai.' She said quietly and a slight smile appeared upon her face. 'feels like old times huh?' she chuckled.

His smirk faltered and she noticed.

'I'm sorry.' She said quickly, 'it didn't mean to come up, I mean, it was just a thought and uh I uh-' she tumbled on her words, barely making out what she wanted to said.

'reeni.' Kai cut her off. 'please, it's so hard without you! I…need you too.'

'but…..' she was hesitant. 'okay, tell you what, ill think about it okay?' she sighed.

'alright then…' he was disappointed but at least there was a chance.

'Reeni!' Deseara yelled as soon as they spotted the girl back on the dance floor.

'what?' she came over. 'is there changes in the plan?'

'forget about the plan already!' Miko said, shoving her playfully.

'um…are you guys okay?' Reeni asked tentatively.

'don't change the subject!' Deseara quickly argued.

'what subject?' Reeni was getting more and more confused by the second.

'like what happened between you and Kai back there?' Adriena asked.

'oh. That.'

'yeah. That.'

'well, I kinda made a mess of things with Tala when we were dancing and Kai saw me being all melancholy and shit, and so he came to comfort me, and to tell you, it worked, really well. Somehow the conversation ended up talking about the past, like when we were…we were…..together. anyways. And he told me that he wants me back, well he has been for the past week or so and I said I'll think about it.'

There was a moments silence.

'what I'm getting is that you've just admitted you liked Tala as well as Kai, still. And you want to get back with Kai, maybe, but then you can't leave Tala.' Deseara said thoughtfully.

'you got that from what I said?' Reeni asked, eyes widening.

'uh….yeah?'

'oh crap.'

'so I take it we werent supposed to know yet that you like Tala?' Adriena asked.

'well, it _was_ like that.' the bluenette mumbled.

'oh well! Now we know, no harm done, right?' Deseara asked.

'I guess.'

'now we can help you.' Miko supplied.

'if you guys actually want to….'

'aw cheer up, nini, it'll work out.' Adriena informed her, patting her on the back.

'at least, I hope so…' she whispered


	7. Mixed emotions

'oh my god..what am I gunna do?' Reeni groaned, for the hundredth time.

'would you just shut up already?' Deseara said irritably from the front seat.

They were on their way to Reeni's house. They had told the boys that Reeni was feeling 'sick', and they didn't believe a word, but they had let them go anyways.

'we told you, we'll find a way to help you out of this mess,' Miko said from the seat beside her. 'just out of curiousity, though, would you choose Tala or Kai once it came down to deciding.'

'I really have no idea. I knew Kai way way longer than Tala but……...they're just so much alike.' She sighed.

The rest of the journey was made in silence after that, partly because the others didn't know what to say, but mostly it was because the bluenette didn't look like anything could cheer her up. Pulling up the driveway of the Kiwatashi Manor, the girls piled out of the car and waited as Reeni opened the door.

'um…..Reeni? your room is that way..' Adriena pointed out as she made to go the other way.

'huh? Oh yeah…' the bluenette replied sheepishly.

The girls looked at each other, worrying.

'here.' Deseara said, holding out the phone to reeni.

'what do I do with that?'

'this is a phone, Reeni, you use it to call people.' Deseara rolled her eyes.

'I know what it is!' Reeni snapped, but stopped herself. 'sorry, I mean why do I need a phone?'

'because you need to call Tala and explain the situation to him, or apologize.at least you'll get somewhere, it's the first step.'

Reeni took the phone uncertainly and dialed the number, putting the phone to her ear, she waited as the dialing tone sounded.

'hello?'

'um…tala?'

'yeah. Who this?' the redhead replied from the other end.

'it's Reeni….'

'oh. What do you want?'

Reeni winced slightly from the cool tone he was using.

'listen, im sorry, im deeply and sincerely sorry, I know I've made a mess of things. It was because I was confused….' She stopped and waited for the silence on the other end.

'whats the point of telling me this?' Tala finally replied, his tone cool as ever. 'what's done is done, and don't make up a whole apology thing if you don't mean it.'

'tala I-'

'I'm not something you can push away and take back when you feel like it.'

'its not like that! Tala listen-'

'no Reeni! Im finished here.' With that, he hung up.

Reeni burst into tears and ran from the room.

'give me the phone.' Deseara growled after a while. She dialed and waited impatiently.

'I seriously don't know what your problem is, but dude, you are one messed up person.'

'what is with you?' Tala replied, annoyed. 'what did I ever do to you?'

'oh you want me to tell you? Not only did you upset one of my best friends, but you broke her spirirts _and_ you broke her heart. Is that not enough for me to be bitching at you right now? Huh?'

'but I thought-'

'don't screw with me, Tala, I don't care whether you think you're right or wrong, the problem now is that Reeni has ran off, to…who knows where. So I suggest, if you want to help make it better, tell Kai and send him over.'

'huh? Kai? Why?'

'just do it.' she growled and hung up.

'um…..i don't think you needed to do that much, De.' Misha said.

'and Kai? Why'd you tell him to come over?' Adriena asked.

'look, Reeni's upset with Tala right now. And Kai cares about her still. And if Reeni cant decide, Kai will be there to comfort her, then she'll probably go back to Kai, problem solved.'

'Deseara!' Miko said, horrified. 'but then you're just deciding for her!'

'I know it seems that way. But then if Kai is worthy of getting her back, then he would be able to make her feel better and be optimistic about this situation. And if Tala is worthy, then he would be able to win her back.' The bluenette explained.

'you have one weird logic, De, did anyone ever tell you that?' Misha said.

Deseara glared, 'at least it works….well…sometimes…..'

Reeni sat on the sofa in the living room, head in her hands. There was no point in crying, she realized, not over some guy who cant listen to reasoning. It was then she came to a decision, well sort of, she would go on with her life like nothing happened. But as she walked out of the room, Kai walked in from the front door.she stopped in her tracks.

'what are you doing here?' she said in a hushed voice.

He looked at her in confusion. 'Tala said that you told me to come, well, Deseara did.' He studied her face.

'there's something wrong isn't there?'

'no.' Reeni said and made to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

'please let me go..'

'no, Reeni, I wanna know what's wrong. Tell me?' he said softly, taking her by her hand and motioned her to sit. Reeni flopped down onto the sofa again.

'I cant do this anymore, Kai!'

'do what?'

'I cant go on with life and pretend nothing has happened and I cant go on knowing that im just running away from my problems.'

'wait, wait, wait, im confused, you gotta tell me the whole story.' Kai said, stopping her.

She took a deep breath.

'when we….like….broke up. It was when Tala came. At first I was a little cautious, but as I got to know him, I kind of realized that I had feelings for him.'

Kai's heart almost froze right then and there as Reeni said those words. But she went on.

'but then I had never let you go, and I knew I was still in love with you, but I hadnt forgiven you for what you did. And I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. this caused me to be stuck in jam, I wasn't able to go either way. It wouldn't be fair to one of you if I chose, and now ive decided that I should choose neither, that way, it would be fair to everybody and we'll all be happy.'

'but I wont.' Kai said quietly. 'i'll always be seeing you but I can never actually be with you. And I don't want that. I want you by my side, I want to hold you in my arms and know that you are mine.'

'but…tala…'

'fine, this is what we'll do, I'll talk it over with Tala, and we'll come up with something. Don't worry.' He said, getting up and heading towards the door.

Miko watched as the door close behind him, and half hoped that this was all just a dream and she would wake up and everything will be back to normal, that everyone was just friends.

'I will get you back, I promise.' Kai vowed silently. 'no matter what it takes, reeni, I will make you mine again. im sorry Tala, this is just way it has to be….'


End file.
